A great many exercise devices are known in the arts, and most serve a useful purpose in helping to condition a practitioner and maintain at least some degree of physical fitness. One genre of exercise is especially used to promote power. Power is typically defined as the combination of speed and strength. While explosive speed and strength exercises were often practiced by necessity in the past, sedentary lifestyles and athletic pursuits have recently revived specialized conditioning for power. One form of such exercises relates to striking the ground and other objects with some sort of tool, mallet, ball, or other appropriate device. For example, many have recently practiced striking a sledge hammer or the like into the ground, but this form of exercise requires that those involved exercise outdoors only, especially if the device they are wielding is of significant mass. What has been needed is inexpensive, basic indoor equipment that will allow a practitioner to lift, strike, stretch, and perform other appropriate exercises indoors. The present apparatus fulfills this need.